Hive Updates
Being a member of the Hive means that usually one will receive Hive Updates. To receive these updates, members must be on the Matriarch's friend list. If one is not on the friend list, they will not be out of the clan, but they will also not receive Hive updates. Only more-regular Hive members over time will receive these updates. These updates will be sent Hivewide via message by the Matriarch. Within each Hive update, new games, modes, ranks, special rounds, groups, activities, and members of the unnatural ranks will be announced so that Hive members may know the most-present version of their clan. This page keeps track of previous Hive updates and their contents; there are different ages of updates. A new age is started when something major happens clanwide. Updates may be as rare as every 2 months, down to as common as once a week. These are previous Hive updates. (*Note: updates' ages 0-2 are not completely accurate; this page was after age 3 began, and all previous updates are based on memory). (*Note 2: Unofficial updates may be mere announcements or important things that were never sent out). The dates of the updates begin after age 3. Age 0 Updates These age 0 updates are all updates before Matriarch italian-stal. Update 0.0 *BadassOfDOD, BURNING-WITCH_, and CHAKRAMMblade create clan *Aliens vs Predator sector open *Matriarch rank added Unofficial Update 0.05 *Hive reaches 300 members *"Darts" game created Update 0.1 *New Matriarch cz1420 is now leader *Hive reaches 900 members *Initiation round created Update 0.2 *Hive reaches 1000 members *Facehugger, Drone, Praetorian, and Ravager ranks added *"Darts" game lost Age 1 Updates The age 1 updates are some of the first Hive updates during the earlier reign of italian-stal. Update 1.0 *New Matriarch italian-stal is now leader *Hive reaches 1400 members Update 1.1 *Power rounds created *Hive Races game created *Hive-and-Seek game created Update 1.2 *Warrior, Predalien, Bull Alien, Crusher, Xenorex, and Rhino Alien ranks added *Persecution round created *Coop Power subround created *Hive Sumo game created *Hive Tournament game created Update 1.3 *Empress rank added *Council group added *Council round created *King-of-the-Hive game created *Training added Update 1.4 *MILLERDUO first Empress *Guardian round created *Hive Pureblood Royale game created *Operation: Hive Frontier game created *Xeno mode added (Hive-and-Seek) Update 1.5 *Aliens:Colonial Marines sector open *chaosshadow18 second Empress *Hive Strategics game created *Death mode created (Hive Races) Update 1.6 *Chestburster, Runner, Carrier, Boiler, and Palatin ranks added *Hives or Tails mode added (King-of-the-Hive) *Subclans begin Age 2 Updates The second-age updates are the ones that largely brought the Hive into its current age, and is considered the most productive age during italian-stal's reign. Update 2.0 *alice_170 third Empress *Hive reaches 1500 members *Deacon and Queen ranks added *Hivebloods and Bulwark of the Royals groups added *Prestige system open; Mixblood, Pureblood, and Hiveblood levels created *Pureblood, Reaper, Rebirth, and Rank rounds created *Hive Strike game created *Boiling Point minigame added (Hive Strategics) Update 2.1 *Trivial Execute minigame added (Hive Strategics) *Horror mode added (Hive-and-Seek) Update 2.2 *Hive Domination game created *Hive Tours activity created Update 2.3 *Death Ninja minigame created (Hive Strategics) *Blitzkrieg mode created (Operation: Hive Frontier) *Whites of the Eyes mode created (Hive Pureblood Royale) Update 2.4 *Hive Infection game created *Surhival minigame added (Hive Strategics) Update 2.5 *Hive reaches 1600 members *King rank added *Mixblood Elites group added *Alpha round created *Quarantine mode added (Hive Infection) *Hives or Tails mode transferred (Hive Pureblood Royale) Age 3 Updates These are the newer age updates of the clan, still during italian-stal's rule. Update 3.0 July 15, 2013 *BadassOfDOD returns, fourth Empress *Cocoon rank added *Protected mode created (King-of-the-Hive) Update 3.1 July 27, 2013 *mad_hatter_968 fifth Empress *The Hive of Fame group added *Legendary round created *Hive Sumo game lost (now a mode) *Sumo mode added (Hive Tournament) *Darts mode returns (Hive Pureblood Royale) *No more subclans as of August Update 3.2 August 9, 2013 *DEATHHOUNDS37 sixth Empress and Council full *Hive Trials activity created *Fortified mode created (King-of-the-Hive) Update 3.3 August 16, 2013 *alice_170 quits Council *Suicide mode created (Hive-and-Seek) *Deathpit mode created (Hive Tournament) Age 4 Updates These updates begin the Hive into its age of 2 console gameplay, led by the first Monarch, trajectory989. This age was also when the 2013 Recession occurred. Update 4.0 August 25, 2013 *trajectory989 crowned first Monarch *Xbox360 sector now open *Hive Connections activity created *Doubleteam mode created (Hive Tournament) Update 4.1 September 3, 2013 *Hive reaches 1700 members *Bloodslayer round created *Coop Persecution round created *Capture-the-Leader mode created (Hive Domination) Unofficial Update 4.15 September 16, 2013 *Hive now Matriarch Hive *Hive begins 2013 Recession *italian-stal begins 4-month haitus *chaosshadow18 and mad_hatter_968 temporary Matriarchs *BadassOfDOD exiled from Council *Dark_Lycan108, MULTIPLAYER1999, and alice_170 temporary Empresses until December 25 Update 4.2 October 28, 2013 *italian-stal still 2 more months off *reminder of leaders *philip13- fifth Empress Update 4.3 November 28, 2013 *italian-stal has one month left *CHAKRAMMblade returns, extra Empress *Death Persecution subround created Update 4.4 January 17, 2013 *Hive name returned *italian-stal returns *Hive exits 2013 Recession *Hive enters Wolf War, recruitment called Unofficial Update 4.45 January 18, 2013 *Wolf War called off Age 5 Updates The fifth age of updates began with the Hive's expansion into 3 videogames after the long Hive 2013 Recession and (abandoned) Wolf War, when the Hive started to rise in size and power again. Update 5.0 February 2, 2014 *mad_hatter_968 given Lead Empress role in GTA5 sector only *Grand Theft Auto V sector open *chaosshadow18 exiled from Council Update 5.1 TBA *Hive reaches 1800 members *Omega round created *New Hiveball game *Slicing the Strike mode created (Hive Strike) *Grimm mode created (Hive Pureblood Royale)